Someone spiked the Punch
by Pinkamoo
Summary: May,' Drew sucked in his breath 'One of these days someone’s going to like you, and whether you like or not, love does exist and they will show you just how much it does.'


**Valentines Day **_**does**_** Suck, it's just someone spiked the punch. **

-

You would have thought it to be sweet, you know, watching a boy walk shyly over to a girl and hand her a box of chocolates on this romance-filled day. But it wasn't, because that boy wasn't shy at all. He had done the same thing about 5 times to different girls as I sat there watching, sipping at my strawberry milkshake.

I had gone out filled with warm and fuzzies, watching what went on around the town, but they were stamped out by one stupid boy. It's funny how boys can do that, you know, ruin your entire day even though when you woke up that morning you were in a pretty good mood.

"Aw, isn't it cute." A voice whispered into my ear with a snicker, I spun my head around. Of course, it had to be the person who-even including my brother-had the most infamous record of ruining a girl's day. Well, ok, that's a lie. Just mine, but whatever.

"No Drew," I shook my head "It isn't, he has done the same thing to 5 different girls. One of them grabbed him and started doing, ahem, things with him in the girl's bathroom. I had to wait 10 minutes before it was safe to go pee."

"Aw May," he smirked "You're such a prude."

I glared him "Well it's just like you to approve of something like that isn't it?"

"What?" he blinked and then grinned "Oh May, I can't help having fans. I don't lead them on."

"You accept their gifts, you let them flirt," I paused "and you flirt back. So, you're not leading them on huh? You're no better than that guy Drew."

"I-"

"So don't pretend like you are." I shot him one last glare and walked off before adding "Thanks for reconfirming my opinion, guys are complete and utter _jerks_. And Valentines Day? Nothing but a hoax for the greeting card company."

"Oh yeah?" Drew called after me "Well, May. I only love one girl, but she's oblivious."

Oblivious? How could anyone be oblivious to _his_ love? It's everything any other girl wants.

He caught up to me and grabbed my hand "And Valentines Day is to honour a great man, a man who died in the name of love."

"Love? We all know, with our generation, that that doesn't even exist. Even Ash-who is more tolerable than you I must say-is oblivious to Misty's feelings. Not to mention that Anabel girl." I hissed angrily at him, not turning around.

"Oh yeah? So do you hold an unbridled passion for Ashy boy too?" he demanded squeezing my hand a little too hard.

"No," I shook my head "As if. And unbridled passion? Please."

"May," Drew sucked in his breath "One of these days someone's going to like you, and whether you like or not, love does exist and they will show you just how much it does."

"Hah." I snorted sardonically and snatched my hand away from him, or tried to. He just backed me up against one of the café doors.

"And maybe," he said lowly "I'm the one to show you."

"What? What are you-" I spluttered my face reddening, but I was interrupted, by his lips. And _damn_, was he an excellent kisser.

I started to kiss him back and then realised what I was doing, I couldn't kiss back, my kiss held too much feeling in it for me to kiss back. I liked him too, and I knew it. I always knew it. I was just too stubborn to admit it and now? He was kissing me when he liked some other girl so I guess I was right with what I said.

Grabbing some of his shirt I pushed him away from me "Stop it."

"Why should I?" Drew demanded, crossing his arms "Why should I May?"

"Because you like some other girl," I shouted, grabbing the attention of the population that wasn't already looking at us "And not _me_. I'd appreciate you not playing with my feelings; I'm not a toy Drew."

Now I hate myself because you know, I wish he did. But I just held my head high, straightened up my clothes and walked right out the door ignoring Drew's aggravated cry after me.

* * *

"Come on May," Misty grinned attacking me with one last bout of hairspray "it's the Valentine's masquerade dance, what could go wrong?" 

"Oh, everything." I shrugged "But you might get your first kiss from Ash."

"What? Why would I want to kiss that twit for?" Misty reddened "I want to kiss Ash just about as much as you want to kiss Drew."

She didn't even know how true that was, but I'm not telling her that.

"Let's get going girl," Misty's grin was back on her face "You look fab."

"You too." I smiled back, because she really did. Probably more then I do in this stupid frilly skirted dress.

* * *

I sat at the table and sighed, Team Rocket was badly disguised as per usual and you know, managing to trick poor, poor stupid Ash. James was a flatchested dancer (Gross, I mean, he is wearing a tube top!) and Jesse is a waiter, why must they crossdress? Meowth is probably floating somewhere above where he can ambush us. 

"Hello," a guy sat down next to me "Looking for a fun time?"

I yawned mockingly at him "May's answering service, leave a message after a beat."

The guy murmured something, his lips twisted up but he seemed a little irritated at me for some odd reason.

"Would you tell May," he paused "that she's an oblivious idiot?"

I looked closer at him to find a pair of green eyes peering through a mask at me, this person also was topped with a mop of green hair. Now, who has these features?

"Would you ask Drew what he's talking about?" I asked, frowning at him.

"Sure, Drew says that you're an oblivious idiot because you don't realise that _you're_ the one he loves." He said.

"Yeah right Drew," I snapped picking up my handbag "I told you not to-"

He stood up too and cupped my cheeks "Play with your feelings? I'm not May. I have liked you for ages, why the hell would I give you all those roses if I didn't like you? Not just like, love, because that's what a red rose stands for. Love."

I stared at him, why would he like me? I mean, he was one talented guy and his fan girls? They were gorgeous.

"Now do you like me?" he wanted to know "Because I don't want to be wasting my time if you don't."

"I don't." I said and his hands dropped "I love you."

He didn't answer, well, with words. But he did grab my cheeks again and start kissing me. Needless to say, I kissed him back. He drew me up into his arms and whispered "Wanna dance?"

"Ok."

"Too bad." He snickered and brought his lips back to mine with a smirk "Because I don't."

"Didn't say I wouldn't rather do something else." I snorted, dragging him down by the collar and kissing him.

He smirked even more so "Does love exist?"

"Nah, I think someone spiked the punch."

Ow, he bit me.

-

* * *

I love MayxDrew, isn't it adorable? Not as adorable as Jeremy Sumpter though. He is so damn gorgeous; he has the best smile... 

Yeah, someone definitely spiked that punch. I wrote this 'cause of lacking of this couples fan fiction. Seriously, I mean, one time I looked it up and it came up with this fanfic about Drew and Harley. Sick guys, just sick.

Sincerely,

Twinkletoes


End file.
